


Why Did I Kiss Judai Yuki?!

by Lauriekits



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Canon Universe, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 04:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20168128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriekits/pseuds/Lauriekits
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin. 3 Chapters.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend Theo! :3

"Manjoume, wait up!"

Judai Yuki ran down the path past the Osiris Red dorms, waving his hand as he was catching up to his rival. The person in question, Jun Manjoume, stopped in his tracks, sighing at the presence of his classmate. Refusing to face Judai, he spoke up.

"What do you want, Judai?" asked Manjoume, annoyed at his disturbance. "Can't you tell I'm busy?"

"Err, no?" Judai tilted his head, smiling. "It just kinda looks like you're walking."

"Yes, I am. I am walking so I can go do my own thing."

"Which is what?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I wanna join ya!"

"No, you can't!" Manjoume quickly grew angry at this, which didn't phase Judai at all. Judai knew that his friend's temper was never serious, and that they two were really good friends! Even if Manjoume has never really admitted it. Judai's smile was annoying Manjoume though, even more than usual. "It's private business, Manjoume Thunder exclusive, and you can't get in on it. Now go away."

"Aw, but you get in on our stuff all the ti-"

"I SAID GO AWAY!" Manjoume yelled, with his fists clenched up. Gritting his teeth, he turned away, stomping off.

Judai let his friend go, frowning as he scratched his head. "Huh, I wonder what has Manjoume so worked up...," he said, standing in thought before an idea popped into his head. "I know, I'll go buy him a gift from the shop to cheer him up!" Judai then proceeded to the shop nearby.

The local card shop at Duel Academia Island sold a range of booster packs, but also a student favourite meal: Drawbread. These came in a wide variety, with every sandwich randomly picked having a unique inside. These ranged from tomato to chocolate cake, anchovy to plain. Anyone given their favourite type of sandwich was bound to become closer with their giftee, but the most valued one of all was the Golden Eggwich; A divine flavour of exclusive egg in simple bread, bound to improve anyone's mood in an instant. Depending on the amount of purchases, students were allowed to 'draw' for the drawbread, (hence it's name), in hopes of obtaining such a desired meal. And as much as Judai loved the Golden Eggwich, he had a goal to obtain it to make Manjoume brighten up. His rival's mood was more sour than usual, so what were friend's for?

Meanwhile, Manjoume continued to storm off until he reached the library, where he quieted his steps, but still paced quickly. He didn't want to be seen, for peace and quiet was his goal. The Osiris Red dormitory was creating too much of a ruckus with duels nearby, and Manjoume waiting for his special noise-cancelling headphones to arrive (as he was getting sick of losing his earplugs all the time...)

Grabbing a few books and finding an empty table, he sat down on the chair and began to read quickly. Manjoume wasn't necessarily studying about Duel Monsters or for any upcoming test, but needed to keep his mind occupied. Recently, whenever he was alone, the young student's mind would often be clouded with thoughts of romance, which terribly bugged him. Romance was something Manjoume fancied, having a crush on the Obelisk Blue queen, Asuka Tenjoin, but for some unknown reason, it's been making his heart fill up with anxiety since the previous week.

\---

The week before, Judai and his friends were playing games and having discussions about dueling, video games, and the like. Until the topic of card crushes were brought up by Shou Marufuji.

"While Thunder Nyan Nyan is my fave, you already know that Dark Magician Girl and I are destined to be with each-other again one day~," Shou reminisced, bringing him back to when he had met Dark Magician Girl.

Tyranno Kenzan scoffed at his short rival, nudging him. "Get real! I don't believe you for one second,don!"

"Ugh, you guys are so pathetic," interrupted Manjoume, who just chilled nearby. "Crushing on Duel Monster cards. Unbelievable, and also unrealistic."

"Not as unrealistic as you dating at all, Manjoume!" snickered Shou, who was suddenly caught in a headlock by Manjoume.

"You take that back, pipsqueak!" He growled, giving Shou what would be the first of many noogies.

Judai laughed a little as he laid back, stretching arms. "I don't see the big deal, personally," he smiled. "I mean, it's cool you have favourites but, I'm not exactly a girl fan..."

"Whatever do you mean, aniki?" asked Shou, who had kicked Manjoume's leg hard, causing him to let go.

"Like, girls are cool and all, but I wouldn't want to date one. Heck, dating isn't even a priority in my life. At least not now, anyway."

While Kenzan and Shou began to ask Judai's reasoning, Manjoume gasped and stepped back. For whatever reason, Judai's lack of interest in dating had made him feel somewhat offended. He didn't know why, but Manjoume's only instinct was to run off to his own room, disgusted with his classmate's words.

\---

Since then, he had been avoiding Judai, with nothing but conflicted feelings filling his mind. What was he feeling? Anger? Confusion? Was he going through another 'nonexistent issue' his brothers would always label whenever he felt strange? Manjoume really didn't know his own feelings or why he was having them, all he wanted to do was just avoid any thoughts about it.

"Hey, Manjoume!"

Well, so much for that.

While he did slightly jump at the sound of Judai's voice, the anxious duelist refused to look up from his books, ignoring his rival.

"....Manjoume?"

Gritting his teeth, the boy grumbled. "It's Manjoume-san."

Judai smiled, sighing as he invited himself to take a seat, placing his purchases onto the table. "Manjoume-san. I...got these for you!"

Manjoume refused to look away from his books. Judai continued to talk, however.

"There's some booster packs, even though I'm sure you like your decks how they are. But hey, maybe you could get an UR, or new Duel Spirit buddies!"

Still no word.

"I also got some sandwiches...Of course, I haven't checked them, that would be rude!" Judai looked at the drawbread, getting kind of hungry. "I'm sure a few of these you'd like though...-"

SLAM! The sound of Manjoume heavily placing his books down onto the table, eyes closed to avoid seeing his classmate. "What part of _"Go Away"_ did you not understand, Judai? I do not want to talk to you. I do not want to see you." He resuming his reading, still avoiding eye contact.

Judai hummed, slightly upset but still determined. Manjoume was the type of person where moodiness wasn't an uncommon factor, but it wouldn't last forever, and be supported by good reasoning in his own way. He mostly had a 'cool' persona, in contrast to Judai's outgoing type. Despite their rocky relationship from the start, Manjoume grew better as a person and accepted Judai's friendship, but would never enjoy to admit it. Manjoume would only ever admit the two of them being rivals, nothing more, nothing less. Overtime however, they had gotten closer, and Manjoume had become more and more comfortable with his rival, hanging out with him whenever he pleased. Even if he was just in the background with little involvement with Judai's friends, Manjoume felt....happy around them. Judai could tell too, as his friend improved as a person, still keeping his notable personality.

Judai believed to be close to Manjoume, and loved the idea of getting even closer.

"Manjoume...," he sighed, very concerned for his friend. "You're unusually very upset, and you've been avoiding me for a week. So, I'm just worried about you, that's all."

"I'm fine."

"Did something happen? Are your brothers annoying you? Did you lose a duel? Did things not go well with Asuka again?"

"I said I'm fine," Manjoume was growing incredibly annoyed, but refused to look away from his books. He wanted Judai gone. "None of those things happened. Go be nosy somewhere else."

Judai frowned, pausing his words. True, it was the polite thing to let his friend do his thing, but it was also his duty as a friend to care and support others. And the fact that he was being avoided raised concerns. What if...?

"...Did I say something bad?"

Manjoume remained silent. That was a clear indication of agreement.

"What did I say? Whatever it was, I didn't mean to hurt you...I'm sorry for whatever I said..." 

Nil. Zilch. Nada.

Perhaps he was worrying too much? Judai began to think. Think back to the last time he and Manjoume last spent time together. With Shou and Kenzan, talking about...

"You're not mad over that love discussion from last week, are you?"

"...."

"Look, I know you really like Asuka, so obvious love is important to you. But if, for some reason, me saying I have no current interest in girls upset you, then-"

"Why would I ever be upset over that? That you don't like girls? That's...stupid."

"...Well, that was the last time you hung out with us, and you did run off, and avoided me since..."

"Judai..." Manjoume sighed. While still visibly annoyed, Manjoume was beginning to feel a bit bad over this conversation. In hindsight, it was stupid. Really stupid. Running away because someone said they didn't like girls? Avoiding them because they expressed no real interest in dating? Why did it make Manjoume feel...so upset? What's wrong with girls? What's wrong with dating? What's wrong with _Judai?!_ If he didn't like dating, that means he'd never feel the joy of love, the excitement of romance. But it's not like Manjoume should care, right? But it still terribly bothered him, knowing his rival wouldn't be able to experience something like that. But the words 'love' and 'Judai' mixing in his head made him feel strange, making his heart rush. Why? Did Manjoume want to _help_ Judai experience that emotion? Ugh, that sounded gross. It's not like he really liked his rival or anything-...

"Manjoume, I doubt you do, but I want to ask, just in case. Do you...Do you hate-...!"

It happened in a flash. His body had no control, over what just happened. His lips meeting with Judai's, Manjoume had suddenly dropped everything to grab his rival's shoulders, pulling him in. In response, Judai squeaked with widened eyes in shock. Both were blushing intensely, with Judai easing his frozen state as his rival's soft lips warmed him up. No coherent thoughts were going through Judai's mind, he was only able to look at his rival's face, close, oh so close, the feeling making him close his eyes...Placing his hand onto Manjoume's cheek...

Before Judai could return the favour however, his slight touch jolted Manjoume back to reality, opening his eyes in shock.

"Buh...blehbuh...??" Manjoume stuttered as he parted lips. Taking a moment to blink a few, he tried to comprehend what just happened.. Looking at Judai's red face, the shocked student suddenly pushed Judai away, causing him to fall. Manjoume breathed quickly, anxious and confused. "Huh!?" he mumbled as he quickly backed away, coming to full realisation. "Shitshitshitshit..." 

And with a red face and the urge to scream, Manjoume ran off.

"Ow...," Judai groaned as he stood back up, rubbing his back. Red from the sudden excitement of the kiss, Judai took a few breaths as he looked around for his rival. The library table was now abandoned, there was no sight of Manjoume anywhere.

...Did that just happen?

Ignoring the books, he quickly grabbed his gifts and headed outside. "Manjoume, wait!"


	2. Chapter 2

Running into his room as he slammed the door shut, Manjoume launched himself onto his bed to scream into his pillow. His Duel Spirit, Ojama Yellow, emerged from the deck nearby to see his partner.

"Hey Bro Manjoume, what's wrong?" asked the spirit, hovering over Manjoume.

"Muf'in!" the stressed duelist mumbled into his pillow.

"Muffin? You want a muffin? Or...you ate a muffin and got sick? Oh no, Bro!"

Removing his head from his pillow, Manjoume yelled, "I said nothing!" before returning to cover his face.  
  
Ojama Yellow noticed his partner's red face, and began to panic. "You really are sick! We have to take you to the nurse! Oh, but I don't think she can see us...Oh! I'll go get Mr. Judai-"

Manjoume immediately sat up on the bed and yelled again. "NO! DON'T GET JUDAI." With gritted teeth, the student's face was now now only red, but full of confused anger and tears.

"Bro Manjoume," Yellow frowned. "...What happened?"

Gripping onto his pillow, he looked away from Yellow. "I-I don't know! I didn't mean to! It just happened! All I was seeing was red after and ran off! I..."

"...Oh no, he's finally lost it," Yellow floating back to his deck to retrieve help. "Green, Black, get up here!"

In an instant, Ojama Yellow was accompanied by his brothers, Ojama Green and Ojama Black.

"We are here!" they said in unison, presenting themselves in a cheery manner before realising that their big brother was not having a good time.

"Quick, you both go find Mr. Judai to get medical help! I'll watch B-..."

Manjoume quickly grabbed his deck, grabbing his spirit's cards. Full of weird emotions, he threatened the Ojamas, holding their cards in preparation of destruction. "Leave this room and you go bye bye, capiche?"

They screamed. "You wouldn't!"

Wiping his wet face with his sleeve, Manjoume grinned. "Try me."

The Ojamas settled down, placing themselves next to their dueling partner.

"We're just worried about you..." said Yellow, with his brothers nodding in agreement.

The duelist sighed, placing his cards down safely. Manjoume knew he was never going to fully avoid his supportive duel spirits, with no one else he'd be willing to talk to about what just happened. And while they were annoying, they were Manjoume's family, and he trusted them.

"...Why did I kiss Judai Yuki...?!"

"You kissed him?" gasped Black.

"I knew you really liked him!" said Green.

"Shut up!" yelled Manjoume, still very confused at what he did. "I-I don't know what came over me! I just got pissed at Judai for saying he had no interest in romance, and he kept following me, so I..."

"So, you kiiiisssed him~" teased Yellow, before being flicked away by Manjoume.

Before anyone could continue, there was a few knocks on the door, followed by Judai's voice. "Manjoume, you in there?"

Manjoume cursed with gritted teeth and hid under his blanket. The Ojamas were unsure of what to do. Remain silent with their big bro, or attend to Judai.

"Uh, Bro Manjoume?" Yellow hovered over his partner, worried.  
  
"Just...Just go away," Manjoume whispered to the Ojamas. "I want to be alone."

Respecting their partner's wishes, they hid away back into the deck, with the only noise being made by Judai outside.

"Manjoume...I still...," he sighed. "I still have these cards and sandwiches to give you. I-I can also give you my fried shrimp tomorrow if you'd like?" Oh geez, what was he saying? "Heh, and you know how much I love fried shrimp..." Judai began what seemed to be to himself, hoping that his rival was actually in his room. "Look, um...," Gosh, what could he say after what happened? That kiss? Was completely unexpected, and while Judai was unsure of what it meant coming from Manjoume, the red duelist...hoped it did mean something. Placing his gifts on the ground, he continued to talk. "If it helps, I...I really like you," Judai laughed a little, blushing. "When I said I had no interest in dating, I was really meaning towards girls. I explained that to Shou and Kenzan after you ran off, so you kinda missed that part...."

Back inside, Manjoume quietly sighed, trying to not be heard. He was listening to every word Judai was saying, and waited for the next.

"Manjoume...If you don't wanna talk, that's cool. Your stuffs on the floor outside, but you might wanna grab them soon. These sandwiches have strange but awesome fillings, you know? Don't want them getting bad in the sun..." Judai sighed and spoke one more time before heading off. "See ya then, um. If you wanna talk to me, I'm more than happy to...Or if you wanna duel, or, yeah..."

Manjoume waited until the sounds of footsteps ceased to get up and open the door, greeted by sandwiches and booster packs on the ground. Picking them up, he walked back inside to sit on his bed.

"Judai..."

Manjoume felt the strangest mix of emotions go through. Confusion, anger, sadness, the works. It's not everyday you randomly kiss your rival out of nowhere due to unknown confusing feelings about them. It's also not everyday that your rival admits to liking you.

Especially when you thought you only liked girls.

But, can boys like boys? Isn't there a societal rule against it?

Deep down, Manjoume knew he liked Judai in a way more than rivalry and friendship, but he was unsure of what it was, and often dismissed the strange feeling. Until, of course, for the last week where it's been nagging him nonstop. He knew he liked Asuka, crushing on her badly, but Judai? Judai was his rival, and a boy. Such a thing would be unnatural...Him and that dropout boy? Manjoume Thunder and Judai Yuki?

He began to pull his hair, groaning at these thoughts. He just didn't understand! He couldn't hide forever, considering this was a school. But this was just so much! If Judai liked him, then why couldn't he just...go back to kiss him again? It was a nice kiss, feeling like he was on air, blissfully unaware of his surroundings...

"Shit!" Blushing harder, Manjoume pulled his hair harder, he really didn't know what to do! The ideal situation would be to find Judai, kiss him again, and again, and again...But why! Why Judai of all people? Just because he helped him become a better person, just because it helped him accept friendship, just because he has nice fluffy hair and adorable puppy-like eyes...

Judai meant so much to Manjoume. He really owed him one for his help.

\---

"Arrgh!" Judai groaned as he entered his room, back against the wall. He was alone with only his deck, with Winged Kuriboh emerging for support.

"Kuri, kuri?" asked Winged Kuriboh, wondering if his partner is okay.

"Yeah, Winged Kuriboh," Judai responded, smiling at his duel spirit. "I'm okay. I just...I'm worried I messed up you know? I have been thinking for so long about Manjoume, about how much I liked him, and I was almost ready to tell him, but then he kissed me out of the blue and ran off, only to ignore me...!"

"Kuri?"

"Ah, you're right. For Manjoume to do something like that...It really takes guts. I guess that's why he's not willing to talk, he must be super embarrassed."

"Kuri!"

"I had like, this whole plan where I'd just go up to him and ask him out! Or at least after our next duel! But this just made things awkward...."

"Kuri..."

"I don't want to bother him, so maybe we should wait until...He's himself again? You know how he is."

Judai really liked Manjoume for a long time. Ever since he returned from North Academy, Manjoume had been growing into a better person, and Judai admired not only that, but his strength as well. Determination to keep going, his passion for dueling, his cool hairstyle, his cocky laugh that was so endearing...Judai also thought the way Manjoume was head over heels with Asuka was cute as well, it showed how passionate he was about romance, which Judai himself wasn't too familiar with as he had no interest in girls, but with today's kiss....It made him relieved knowing his feelings...were returned, right? Judai could only assume so, but what if it was a regretful decision that his friend had made?

"Manjoume..."

\---

"Aw, don't you wanna eat your bread, Bro Manjoume?"  
  
"Ergh, they're probably filled with carrot or tomato or some gross shit."

"Mr. Judai did buy them for you...Maybe they're ones you like!"

"Get real, Ojama Yellow. As if all of these would be filled with Steak, or Lobster, or Fried Shrimp...Okay, that last one's plausible. But still!"

"Doesn't Mr. Judai have the luckiest draw with these though? There could be one of those fancy Golden Eggwiches! Aw, I'm hungry..."

"Hmm...," he looked at the sandwiches that he'd placed on the bed, sitting next to them. Manjoume had settled down now, face clean of tears and blush. The kiss wouldn't leave his mind though, and neither would Judai. It was rather nice of Judai to buy these gifts, considering it's all you can really purchase at Duel Academia. If Manjoume wanted something, he'd order it online and get it delivered by helicopter. He knew Judai wasn't rich like him though, so he appreciated the thought.

"Okay, one sandwich."

Hovering his hands over the dozen mystery-filled breads, picking out the middle one to open. As he took a cautious bite, Manjoume's eyes sparkled, humming happily.

"What'd you get, Bro?" asked Yellow. "What is it! What is it!!"

"Th-The Golden Eggwich...." Manjoume replied, grinning with joy. The taste was pure bliss, one could say the taste was golden itself. Savouring the sandwich with every bite, the happy student hummed with delight until the bread was no more.

"That Judai...," he said softly. "Surprised he didn't keep this for himself..."

"What about the other ones?" asked Yellow.

"I...I'll put them in the fridge." Being the only Osiris Red to own a fridge for himself, Manjoume got up and placed them away so they wouldn't go bad. "Judai might want some later..."

"You're gonna see him, then?"

Manjoume sighed, but still smiling. "Maybe. I mean, I can't avoid my rival forever...Hey, that's it..."

"What's it, Bro Manjoume?"

"My plan, that's what's _it_."

....

It was now past evening, and Judai was still in his room. He decided to distract himself by going through his deck (he asked for Shou and Kenzan to give him some alone time-), in hopes of asking Manjoume to duel. Duels always make him in a better mood, and there was no way his rival was going to say no. He planned to make the perfect deck for an exciting battle, he wanted to see Manjoume's determined smile. Even, for some reason, that the kiss was a mistake, and the feelings Manjoume had were regrettable, Judai just wanted to make his friend happy.

"I'll just add this card and...-Oh!" The sound of Judai's PDA interrupting him, buzzing with a notification. Removing the device from his pocket to check, Judai smiled. "A message from Manjoume?" He opened up the PDA and began to read it.

_"Judai, I challenge you to a duel!_   
_Meet me tonight at midnight at the cliff, it's on._   
_Bring your best cards, we're going all out!"_

"Aw yeah," smiled Judai, "Just what I wanted! I knew he'd bounce back sooner or later!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2NITE
> 
> @ MIDNITE
> 
> ITS ON.


End file.
